


如何驯服一个女装格

by cynthia518



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynthia518/pseuds/cynthia518





	如何驯服一个女装格

吉鲁从大概一个月以前就发现，格列兹曼对自己有意思，或者更准确的说，是对他裤裆里的东西有意思。每次训练或者比赛后，格列兹曼都会借着拥抱的机会，在自己的颈窝那若有似无地亲着，顺便再顶着自己的下体磨蹭。或者是在淋浴间里光着屁股，背对自己弯下腰清洗自己的腿。吉鲁看着那个白花花的翘屁股就一个头两个大，但是和国家队队友搞在一起这种约等于自杀的事，就算他的小兄弟说想要，他也要按着它说，“不，你不想。”

如果格里兹曼今天没换上那条裙子的话。

事情起因很简单，他们训练的时候分成了两个队，打赌谁输球，就得有一个人穿女装让队友拍照留念。吉鲁那队赢了，但他怀疑是格列兹曼故意吐饼，吐得跟本泽马似的，所以理所应当他也被推出来成为接受惩罚的那个。虽然吉鲁知道他骨架小，肌肉匀称但也属于偏瘦那一类，穿上女装大概会很合适，但是他没想到会他妈的这么合适。

他听见队友的口哨声的时候还在换衣服，疑惑地转过头，一时间就僵住了。格列兹曼甚至换了一顶假发，金棕色的长卷发，在灯光底下泛着柔和的光泽，大大的波浪卷正好到他的腰下，停在那个被裹在蓬蓬裙的屁股上。他穿了一件洛丽塔风格的裙子，比法国队队服浅了很多的蓝，上衣腰线处点缀着一圈蕾丝。但他毕竟还是个男人，因此这件裙子对他来说还是有些短，勉强遮住屁股，正好能完全看到他白色的吊带袜，紧紧勒着他白皙的大腿。

吉鲁觉得自己的鸡巴瞬间硬到可以当电钻，他甚至觉得有些头皮发麻。身边的队友都在叫着好，纷纷拿出手机对着格列兹曼不停地拍，卢卡斯这种爱闹的小孩子甚至揽过格列兹曼，拍拍屁股掐掐胸，格列兹曼在他怀里扭来扭去，笑得跟朵花似的。

格列兹曼注意到了吉鲁的僵硬，起身走了过来，“oli，我觉得我穿女装还挺好看的，你说呢？”

“对对对，好看。”吉鲁并不想过多看他，为了自己的下半身着想。

格列兹曼搭上他的手臂，轻轻伏在他耳边说了一句，“我里面没穿内裤。”

操你妈，再忍就不是男人了。他揽过格列兹曼的肩，用“更衣室里太吵我俩得出去谈个事”这种智障的借口夺门而出，一路快走到卫生间，在锁上门的一刻，吉鲁顺势把格列兹曼压到隔板上，狠狠吻上去，他甚至能尝到对方嘴上淡淡雏菊味儿的唇膏。两个人迫不及待地用舌头攻击着对方，扫过排列整齐的牙齿，在温度过高的口腔里肆虐。

吉鲁的手同时开始了对格列兹曼的攻城略地，他紧贴着对方的身体，一只手伸到裙子后面，急躁地拉下拉链，再用两手向下一拉，两个人赤裸的上身此刻完全贴在了一起。吉鲁恋恋不舍地啄了两下格列兹曼的嘴唇，将这个吻从耳根后一直延长到锁骨，留下一串水渍，最后把毛茸茸的脑袋停在了格列兹曼的胸前，冲着颤巍巍的乳头吹了两口气，看到它因刺激凸起后，就立刻叼住，含在牙齿间啄吻。

“哈……oli，你的胡子，扎得我好疼……”格列兹曼抓紧吉鲁的头发，难耐的呼出声。除了嘴，吉鲁的手也没闲着，先是用粗糙长茧的指腹搓揉着格列兹曼另一边的乳头，玩够了就一路向下游走，撩开裙子，狠狠抓住格列兹曼的屁股揉捏。

“别以为我没看出来，你个饥渴的小婊子，是不是早想让我这么对你？”吉鲁埋在他胸前，含糊不清地说。

“我没……啊！你轻点儿，弄疼我了。”格列兹曼不用看也知道，自己的屁股上现在肯定都是指印，但他在这样的暴力中竟然获得了一丝快感。吉鲁直起身，一只大手掐住格列兹曼的两只手腕，禁锢在他头顶，大腿强势地顶开格列兹曼的大腿挤进去，用空着的那只手在格列兹曼半张的嘴里搅了几下，带出一些唾液，就顺着臀缝，抚摸到了此刻尚未被开发完全的后穴。

“你知道吗，有的时候我会想，你下面这张嘴会不会像上面这张小嘴一样‘好用’。”他在穴口处略微试探了几下，便蛮横地顶进去一根手指。

格列兹曼被困在他的怀里，激灵了一下， “你试试不就知道了。”吉鲁用两根手指撑开括约肌，胡乱搅动了一番，便放下格列兹曼的手臂，把后者抱了起来抵在隔板上，让格列兹曼的腿弯正好卡在自己的手臂关节处，对着下面一张一合的屁眼，不容分说地顶进去。

但是吉鲁的阴茎太大了，和两根手指比起来根本不算什么。格列兹曼这个时候才搞清楚自己的状况，他有些害怕地搂着吉鲁的脖子，讨好地跟后者撒娇，“oli，你轻一点嘛，好不好？”吉鲁却根本不理他，用硕大的龟头顶开括约肌，不顾格列兹曼发颤的呻吟，一点点挤开肠肉，将阴茎完完全全钉在格列兹曼的屁股里。

怀里的人吚吚呜呜地抵住吉鲁的胸膛，凸起的肩胛骨因为想缓解些许的疼痛，拼命向后蹭着隔板，吉鲁不可能允许他逃开，牢牢地将他锁在怀里，同时开始了缓慢的抽插  
“oli，oli，慢点儿，疼”，格列兹曼难受地扭动着身子，他交叠在吉鲁身后的小腿略微僵直，洁白的吊带袜和男人小麦色的宽肩构成鲜明的对比。

“你骗谁呢，你就希望我这么对你，越疼你才越爽。最好把你屁眼操松到连我的精液都含不住，满身都是吻痕，连床都下不了。”性感得要死的法国男人用低沉的嗓音在格列兹曼耳边喃喃自语，他也是这么做的。确定格列兹曼适应了他的尺寸以后，便开始痛快地操起来。

这样的体位使得格列兹曼的整个体重都寄托在吉鲁的阴茎上，使得那根东西完完全全地捅开了自己的屁股，偏偏吉鲁还喜欢连根抽出再没入，他甚至听见了屁眼吐出阴茎，那一瞬间发出了 “啵”的的声音。

“Antoine，你的大腿真粗，一点儿不像个女人，偏偏还喜欢敞开它们让我操你。”吉鲁把着格列兹曼大腿的手指微微用力，陷进了柔软的腿肉里，“你看，甚至能按出浅浅的坑，你穿这件裙子真是糟蹋了它。”

“你他妈……啊！”吉鲁一个用力，狠狠顶在了肠道内的前列腺点上，坏心眼地顶住并碾压。格列兹曼一瞬间变了声，呜咽地求着吉鲁放过他，吉鲁只用更加狂风暴雨般的抽插来回应他。

“你就是一个畸形的婊子，爱穿女装的变态，但你是我一个人的，我会把你整个人操透，到你再也离不开我的鸡巴为止。”格里兹曼在听到这句话的一瞬间迎来了今晚第一次高潮，他本来交缠在吉鲁腰间的双腿，此时耷拉在后者的臂弯上，轻微地颤抖着。

吉鲁感受着肠肉因为高潮而瞬间无意识的痉挛，热情地吮吸着自己的阴茎，让他差点儿没忍住交代在里面。他深吸了几口气，就着这个姿势坐到了马桶上，让格列兹曼瘫在自己怀里，但是却没给后者任何喘息的机会，用骑乘的姿势开始第二波进攻。

还没有结束不应期的格列兹曼瞬间哭喊出声，“我我不要了，你快拔出来，好不好，oli？”他嘟嘟囔囔地亲吻着吉鲁的侧脸，试图得到对方的怜惜。

“你还没明白吗，今晚不把你的肚子射满，我是不会停的。”他同时低下头，再次吮吸起格列兹曼的乳头，用牙齿刺进乳尖上的孔，听着格列兹曼吃痛的呼喊，再满意地含进嘴里裹吸。格列兹曼微微有些乳肉，仿佛刚进入青春期的少女，能让男人整个盖住开始发育的乳房，掐着品尝。如果不知情的人看到此刻的场景，只会以为是一个女人被男人抱在怀里，自下而上得贯穿她，毕竟格列兹曼的长发凌乱得散落在吉鲁的腿上，随着后者的动作而左右摇晃。

格列兹曼觉得吉鲁甚至要捅穿了自己的胃，再操到脑子里，把脑浆搅成一团浆糊，他此时此刻只能感受到那根阴茎，他的屁眼因为高频率地抽插开始感到发麻，他能听见自己那丰满的臀肉拍在吉鲁健壮的大腿上发出的啪啪声，甚至还有交合处噗叽的水声，嫩红的肠肉被阴茎时不时带出体外，再凶狠地被塞回去。

“你他妈屁股真大，要是放在女人身上真适合生孩子。”吉鲁恶狠狠地在格列兹曼的屁股上拍了一下，引得臀肉发起浪来。格列兹曼似乎格外受用，“我也可以，只要你射进来，射的满满的，我就能给你生好几个孩子。”

吉鲁看了一眼格列兹曼，确定后者可能已经是被操糊涂了，那双蓝眼睛现在微微失焦，盯着天花板发愣。

“那你会下奶吗，到时候你胸部发涨，乳头开始疼痛，会需要我帮你吸出来吗？”吉鲁决定趁着这个机会逗逗格列兹曼。

格列兹曼呜咽了几声，被吉鲁顶的一上一下，有些发不出声。“都给你喝，孩子……孩子也不能跟你抢……”

吉鲁开心地亲吻着格列兹曼的脖颈，同时做着最后的冲刺，他把格列兹曼紧紧抱在怀里，把住后者的屁股，用打桩机一般的速度操开层层交叠的肠肉，拼命地往里伸，似乎真的有一个子宫在等着他的阴茎，等着它灌满那里，10个月以后为自己孕育出一个孩子。

“Antoine，我会全部射在你屁股里，让你由里到外都是我精液的味道，标记你，然后让你为我生出一个孩子，说你爱我。”吉鲁扳过格列兹曼的头，强迫他盯着自己。  
格列兹曼微微回神，舔了舔嘴唇，用额头抵着吉鲁的，张开有些干涸的嘴唇，喃喃出声，“我爱你，oli，请你也爱我……”

吉鲁以吻封缄，将精液尽数射进了格列兹曼的肠道里，灼伤到敏感的肠肉，把后者因酸胀难耐的哭喊声全部吞入口中。多余的体液溢出体外，打湿了裙摆，让浅蓝色的布料变成了深蓝色。

“Antoine, 裙子脏了。”

“你等下给我洗了，赔我一套新的。”

“好。”

“下次继续穿着裙子做吧？”

“滚。”

the end


End file.
